


Bedtime

by Ellie226



Series: Mark/El [12]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Play, Daddy Kink, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-20
Updated: 2012-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-31 11:35:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie226/pseuds/Ellie226
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The rules may be for El's own good, but that doesn't mean she has to like them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedtime

Curled together on the couch, we were watching the scene where Rapunzel sings at the Snuggly Duckling when Daddy stopped the DVD.

“Bedtime Princess.”

“Nooooooooo,” I whined. “Just till she heals Eugene’s hand? Please Daddy.”

“Nope. Come on, let’s go take your bath.”

Daddy stood up; without him behind me, I fell backwards so that I was laying on the couch. 

“Don’t wanna.” I was grouchy, and I was pushing it tonight.

Holding his hands out to me, he stood expectantly.

“I’m not ready for bed. I’m not even tired yet Daddy. Ten more minutes? Please?” I kept my arms close, not letting Daddy tug me up and off the couch.

Bed had been a point of contention between us since the beginning. I fought sleep for as long as I could, often staying up until 2:00 or 3:00 AM and then getting up at 7:30 the next morning, cranky and tired. In bed, I often tossed and turned for hours, never quite getting the hang of falling and staying asleep at night.

“What’d we talk about Baby Girl?”

“But I’m not tired Daddy,” I could hear the whine in my voice, but I couldn’t seem to stop myself.

Sitting down, he pulled me up by my upper arms so that I was seated, facing him. “Answer the question please.”

“I have to go to bed at a reasonable hour. But I just want to watch five more minutes, then I’ll go to bed, I promise.”

“You’ll get up and take a bath now.”

“Not fair Daddy. I’m not sleepy yet,” even as I said it, a giant yawn forced its way out.

“That wouldn’t be a fib, would it Princess?”

“I don’t wanna go to bed Daddy!”

Having had enough, he pulled me up and swatted me toward the bathroom. “I don’t believe I asked what you wanted. Now, I agreed you could watch your movie until 9:00, but that then you had to start getting ready for bed. We talked about this; you couldn’t watch the entire movie and it would have to wait until tomorrow. It’s 9:00. It’s time to take a bath.”

“Not fair,” I grouched, even as I walked toward the bathroom, my hand rubbing gently where he had slapped my bottom. Even one smack stung.

He didn’t bother to respond, simply starting the bathwater. He pulled me to stand between his thighs as he began undressing me.

I smacked at his hands, “Daddy! I can do it!”

“Don’t hit Daddy,” he said as he slapped my backside, “Maybe we can try that tomorrow. If you want to show Daddy that you can be a big girl, then you need to follow our rules. Now, into the tub please.”

Pouting, I stepped into the tub and sat down, staring morosely at the water. I held still as Daddy shampooed my hair, but I began fussing again when he poured body wash onto a sponge and began soaping my back.

“Let me do it,” I ordered.

“Maybe another night. You aren’t showing Daddy that you’re a big girl tonight, are you? Naughty little girls need help with their baths.”

“I am NOT a little girl,” I shoved my feet forward in the tub, splashing the water up a bit. Normally I loved it when he called me a little girl, especially because it was usually prefaced with “my,” but I hated being told I was naughty. It did not help my mood.

“Ellie, you are going to get a spanking if you don’t stop,” Daddy’s voice was calm and matter of fact. It made me irrationally angry.

I began kicking my feet, splashing water everywhere, “I am NOT a little girl. I don’t WANT a spanking. I don’t WANT to go to SLEEP!”

Midway through my tantrum, Daddy hauled me up by an arm and bent me over the edge of the tub. Grabbing the bath brush off a hook, he smacked my backside a dozen times.

From the first slap, I wailed. Getting spanked with the bath brush was always painful,but on a wet bottom, it stung like hell. I tried to pull myself up, but Daddy had me pinned down; I wasn’t moving until he said so.

When he was done, he helped me to sit back down. I cried out when I had to sit in the hot bathwater on a freshly spanked bottom. 

“Are you done being naughty Ellie? Because we can keep going.”

Hugging my knees to my chest and resting my forehead on them, I responded. “Sorry Daddy.”

“Sorry about what?”

I shifted uncomfortably. I hated talking about what rules I’d broken, but my usual stubbornness was tempered by the sting in my backside. “Didn’t listen to you.”

“Thank you for apologizing Princess. Let’s finish your bath so we can go read a bedtime story.” Picking up my arm, he began gently scrubbing. I was quietly compliant, lifting my legs out of the water when he asked, and standing up when we were done. 

Daddy kept up the usual patter of getting me ready for bed, talking about what we were doing and offering me options as he dried me off and grabbed pajamas.

I didn’t really say anything until he started to pull on my nightgown. 

“I need lotion Daddy.” We didn’t use it every night, but my legs were itchy. And, I kind of love it when Daddy rubs lotion into my skin. 

“Okay my little hedonist. What kind?”

I pointed to the Philosophy bottle, and then lay back on the bed, moaning a little as he massaged the lotion on my arms and legs.

By the time Daddy slid the nightgown over my head, I was actually starting to feel a little bit sleepy. I yawned in contentment as Daddy tucked me in and handed me Stella to cuddle. 

I snuggled against Daddy as he opened up the book, and I could already feel myself drifting off as he read, “Way out at the end of a tiny little town was an old overgrown garden, and in the garden was an old house, and in the house...”

Maybe this going to bed early thing wasn’t that bad.


End file.
